


Precious

by kiebs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Only happy thoughts now, These dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles was surprised at the things Scott did. Drabble-ish. Rated for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

It really had started as a joke. And, by joke, Stiles meant a sarcastic comment that usually incurred in either a weak glare or appreciative snort and roll of Scott’s eyes. Really, he said those things on a whim, mostly because his mouth moved too fast for his brain –and sense of self-awareness and preservation– to catch up. It had started when this whole werewolf business had first happened and he had spent…he didn’t even remember how many sleepless or near sleepless nights trying to help Scott figure out what had happened to him. The comment had just slipped out after Scott was settling down and accepting what the hell had happened and was growing into his werewolf self. And, since he was being perfectly honest, Stiles might have said he would pay to see Scott dressed as a puppy or something.

He was only joking. _Really._

He didn’t think Scott would actually take the comment to heart.

It was a normal Saturday night and the business with the alpha pack was all behind them, though Stiles still sometimes felt a slight waking dream sensation when he was awake. But that was probably some side effect to do with what he, Scott, and Allison had done to find their family, so he didn’t really think too much about it. Deaton had said as such so here Stiles sat, feet kicked up on the couch as he waited for Scott to come down from his primping or whatever the werewolf was doing. Stiles knew _he_ was metrosexual, bordering slightly narcissistic, but really, he was an adorable piece of sass, but Scott had never really cared that much about his appearance. At least no more than any other guy their age.

He flicked through his phone in boredom, still waiting, and didn’t even notice when Scott _finally_ joined him. At least, not until his best friend-slash-almost brother cleared his throat. Eyes not leaving the little screen, Stiles raised his eyebrows at the move.

“ _Finally_. Dude, you took longer than-what are you wearing?” Now on his side, the hyperactive teen was staring at the teen werewolf in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Scott was clad in a rather cozy looking hooded sweatshirt that was a light golden brown color, almost like the fur of a Shiba inu, and the hood was up, two small ears with bent tips on top. There were almost white markings that also corresponded with the coat of the previous said dog, like two white circles just about Scott’s eyebrows and white rim to the hood and white front on the rest of the sweater. Stiles would bet that there was even a tail to the thing and he was tempted to have Scott spin so he could check. Lifting his phone, thumb already clicking open the camera, he took no time taking multiple pictures –most certainly for blackmail and advantage later– before Scott pushed the device into his forehead.

“No, _really_ , what are you wearing?” Stiles asked, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his own hoodie and sitting up. He eyed his friend as if he might be hiding another of the comfy-looking sweatshirts behind his back. (Not that he would mind having one, because _damn_ , that thing look really comfortable.)

“I remember you mentioning that you’d _pay_ to see me dressed as a puppy, so here you are.” Scott held out his hand, a grin forming on his face. “Twenty bucks. Pay up.”

Stiles, being the little shit he was, instead placed his own hand in Scott’s face-up palm. He was grinning widely and there was a mischievous spark in his eyes as he commented, “Aww, you shake hands? Good boy!”

A half-disgusted, half-amused sound left Scott’s throat. “You’re an ass.”

“And you’re precious.” Stiles took another picture while tightening his grip on his friend’s hand.

Scott tugged his hand free, lips twitching into a half grin.

“I’m fucking adorable.”


End file.
